paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elements
The Elements Just as we have twelve months in the year, the immortals of Pax also go by a twelve-month calendar. However, names like "January" or "April" have no meaning to them-- instead, each month is represented by one of the twelve wielded elements, from where a character will receive their power. Likewise, seasons are important for knowing who you get your power from. The elements, like summons, are a neutral territory where foe can be friend if they both use the same one. Divisions As stated above, the elements are divided four per season. Those are as follows: Winter *December -> Mind *January -> Ice *February -> Water Spring *March -> Body *April -> Stone *May -> Earth Summer *June -> Chaos *July -> Shade *August -> Fire Autumn *September -> Essence *October -> Shock *November -> Air It isn't uncommon to have your character feel more adept at their element or learn higher ranks faster in the associated time of year. In addition, attempts to learn the elements within the month they are known for has a higher rate of being successful than if your character was trying to master Ice in the middle of the summer. Element Ranks : When your new Immortal starts out, he or she holds a main element that they are comfortable with and will be known for. That main element they start with is a Rank 2 element. Over the years and/or hardwork and training, they may gain more elements, but most would try ranking up their main elements first. However, it is not an easy task, and elements are more stubborn that one would think. A higher rank of the same element can overcome a lower rank of the same element easily, thus the importance of ranks. : But bear in mind, years of experience counts. A young, 120 year old Immortal with a Rank 4 in say, Fire, is nothing compared to a 600 year old Immortal with the same Rank 4 Fire. Though of course, it is not likely anyone below 3 centuries to be able to achieve Rank 4. : The only unatainable Rank, would be Rank 5. Only the Goddesses hold this rank, for the time taken to attain this rank requires years that your character may not achieve. Rank 1 Those with a R1 in any element are extremely shaky and weak in controlling. It's like having a newborn; you've just gained this element, did you really think it'll automatically bend to your will? They require loads of training, and if possible, a mentor to guide them. The elements refuse to work as required, but they are there. Usage is hard, so it is recommended they train up if they ever want to use it properly. : eg: We'll be using Water as an example element. Say you have a R1 in Water. Occasionally, you might be able to move it, one tiny stream of water at a time, or make bubbles, but there isn't much you can do. No parting the sea for you just yet. Rank 2 Much better. Every immortal knows how a R2 element should feel like. You have control over it, but not enough. It will defend you when in a pinch, but it certainly won't protect you against others unless they're new. Though less unpredictable than R1, your character should work on this and train hard. : eg: A R2 Water element isn't so bad. You could will the water into shapes and hit people with it... if you asked it nicely. Hey, you could make it rain, too? But it varies. Want to part the sea, or if you're not that ambitious, a lake, still? Work harder. Rank 3 This is where you grow more into your elements, and it comes to your call much easier. This rank is tough to attain, but the long training hours you've put into ranking it up was definitely worth it. Most R3 element holders are formidable, and comfortable enough with it to be a deadly fighter, or an expert healer. : eg: Finally, R3 in Water! So much you can do, not enough people to attack it with. You could hit people with bodies of water, drown them, make water shield you, lots. But that lake parting? Yeah, you can, but you're not gonna likely hold it long enough before it comes crashing down on you. Rank 4 R4 is the rank EVERYONE wants to be in. This rank takes years and years (centuries!) of experience to achieve, and needs hard work and long hours of training to become (or almost be) one with your element. You could possibly take on everyone save for the Goddesses and other R4 holders, and come out the victor. Don't let this get to your head, though, you should probably train up on your other below R4 elements.. It is typical of R4 holders to mentor those who are struggling with the same element. : eg: Ha. Hahaha. Go on, you can laugh hysterically now, you earned it. R4 Water gives you a wide, wide range of what you can do with this; just be creative! Yep, you can go parting that lake now. Mini-tsunamis? Quite possible. You may even cleave a person in half with water by having it at extremely high pressure. Anyone who underestimates water users can now drown for their insolence. You're so comfortable with it, it's like you're water, yourself! Rank X Why does Rank X have it's own category to itself? Because it is a rank only attainable by suicide. You're most weak, injured, and probably dying; your enemy is about to deal you that final blow to put you out of your misery and send you back to death's embrace where you oughta have gone to the first time around. But wait! You can actually do something to knock that cocky grin off his/her face! Only if you're really sure you're toast, though. Before you get skewered by your foe, you will have to kill your summon. Does that put you off? Do you really have that much of inner strength and will to pull that off? They are kinda your life long companions and guide, after all.. If you could, your summon dies, disintegrates, probably, but not that anyone can see. Your summon, being the storehouse for your element(s), releases it's hold, it's elemental blood spilling over you. The full, raging extent of said element(s) is absorbed by you, filling you up and making you reach the height of the powers you could never possibly attain. This is your chance. You're indestructable for the next few minutes. They can't run away. They can't stop you. Smash that foe into pulp. Deal loads of damage; it is all you can do now before you die. After that, your strength leaves you, you start to fade and disappear. You're given a chance to say something to your allies who are there with you. You don't go to the Etheriate, as all others who die a more natural death by wounds and illness do. No. You just cease to exist. Make it worth it if you ever need to resort to it's usage. This is a Rank you cannot regret or turn back on. Bear in mind, Rank X can be achieved regardless of any rank holder. Category:Elements